El castigo de las sombras, la inocencia de los sentimientos
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Lo jodieron todo, todo se fue al maldito diablo, mataron al único que ser que realmente protegía el mundo, y ahora están condenados. - Nada me pertenece, solo la historia, preparen ce, esto vino desde lo mas oscuro de mi mente...
1. Chapter 1

-Eh aquí mostrando las imágenes del ultimo ataque a Ciudad Portual -dijo la reportera con su rostro ensombrecido al tener que compartir esas imágenes al público, pero era su trabajo- Antes que nada, se les avisa mantener a los niños alejados de la televisión, estas imágenes pueden ser demasiados fuertes -advirtió y la cámara cambio de toma-

Muchos de las personas que estaban mirando las noticias en familia, inmediatamente les taparon los ojos a los menores, fue horripilante.

La imagen mostraba cadáveres motilados, se le veían los órganos, algunos estaban claramente fuera de lugar, la sangre estaba por todos lados. Niños y niñas de diferentes edades con expresiones de absoluto dolor que mostraban lo que sintieron en sus últimos momentos.

Los edificios estaban hechos trizas, había cráteres por doquier, donde también había cadáveres en peor estado.

Fue en ese momento en que la cámara volvió a cambiar hacia la reportera que su rostro seguía ensombrecido.

-Estos ataques aun no muestran ninguna señal de detenerse, las autoridades junto con los oficiales de la liga aun buscan pistas sobre el paradero del sospechoso, si alguien sabe sobre el hombre-

La televisión fue apagada.

Una castaña estaba sentada en el sofá con las rodillas en su pecho, sus lagrimas caían como ríos por todo su rostro, ella lentamente susurro estas palabras.

-Lo lamento, no debí haber hecho eso, lo lamento, pero no deberías estar desquitándote con el mundo -murmuro entre sollozos-

-¿Delia? -pregunto un hombre con cabello gris, y grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos-

La mujer identificada como la madre del entrenador mas bondadoso del mundo levanto la mirada.

-Delia, no llores por él, no merece tus lagrimas -le dijo, pero bien sabia el, que realmente era lo contrario-

Delia: Samuel, sabes que esto es mi culpa -dijo aun soltando lagrimas-

El hombre, que claramente era el Profesor Oak, ya no llevaba su bata de laboratorio, y las ropas que llevaba estaban en un estado arrugado.

Oak: no, no es tu culpa… _Es mía_ -quiso decir, pero sabia que si lo hacia todo empeoraría-

Delia: ¡Es mía! ¡Mi bebe se convirtió en un monstruo por mi culpa! -se llevo las manos a la cabeza, llorando a mares-

El Profesor no dijo nada, solo camino hasta a ella y la abrazo, ella se acurruco en su pecho y volvió a llorar.

Delia: lo siento, lo siento -siguió murmurando mientras el profesor le acariciaba la cabeza-

Oak: yo también lo siento, lo siento mucho -dijo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

 **Lo tortura estaba lejos de terminar.**

…

En un lugar, donde solo se ve nieve y arboles congelados, el bosque nevado, lo llamaron, ahora ellos entendían por que lo llamaban así, esta tormenta parecía que nunca se detendría.

-Maldición, recuérdame porque nos tocó aquí -dijo un ser humanoide parecido a un felino purpura, que estaba cruzado de brazos mientras temblaba-

-Porque nosotros ya buscamos por todas las regiones, solo nos falta esta -dijo un ser felino y rosado que también se estaba abrazando con sus diminutos brazos intentando entrar en calor-

-Maldición, espero que este aquí, de lo contrario… -siguió maldiciendo-

-….Mewtwo….-murmuro su acompañante-

Mewtwo: ¿Qué Mew? -pregunto con enojo claro en su voz-

Mew:… ¿De verdad crees que es el quien está causando esto? -pregunto con sus ojos opacados, el se mantuvo en silencio-

Mewtwo: no lo sé….Pero las pruebas indican que es el….. No hay otro sospechoso… -murmuro-

Mew: pero… Solo fue lo que dijeron, no buscaron o buscamos, pruebas realmente -murmuro y el felino mas grande tuvo que admitir que tenía razón-

Mewtwo: -suspira- Tenemos una misión, y no podemos detenernos -dijo para y siguio levitando por los arboles-

Mew la siguio en silencio, sinceramente, ella fue una de los pocas que realmente recapacito lo que hizo, estaba arrepentida, esos ojos aun no se quitaban de su mente, si fuera por ella, lo buscaría y se disculparía, pero sabía que eso solo causaría problemas.

Desconocido para ella, Mewtwo pensaba lo mismo, sin embargo, el estaba pensando en un plan para descubrir, realmente, lo que paso, porque todos lo sabían, pero nadie quería admitirlo.

Se dejaron llevar por lo que los humanos dijeron, y habían saltado a conclusiones apresuradas, de nuevo.

Hubieran seguido en sus pensamientos cuando vieron algo entre la nieve.

Una Mew blanca de ojos amarillos.

Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, hubo un silencio ensordecedor por unos momentos, luego ella se dio la vuelta para irse.

Mewtwo: ¡Espera! -se teletransporto, junto con Mew, en frente de ella- Tu, eres la hermana de Ash ¿Verdad?

-¿Quien pregunta? -declaro seriamente-

Mewtwo: sabes quién somos -dijo entrecerrando los ojos- Ahora ¿Dónde está?

-¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir? -ella se burló- En tus sueños -dijo y paso a su costado planeando irse pacíficamente-

Mewtwo: ¡¿Por qué estas de su lado?! ¡¿Qué no sabes que es el quien a estado causando esas catástrofes?! -afirmo como si fuera lo obvio-

Ahí fue cuando el auto control de Bonnie se fue al carajo.

Un Psíquico golpeo a Mewtwo contra un árbol.

Mew: Mewt- AHg! -grito cuando otro Psíquico la pego contra un árbol-

Bonnie: ahora escúchame bien, pequeña criatura insignificante -dijo con sus ojos brillando de color amarillo maliciosamente- ¿Enserio crees que mi hermano es quien ha estado causando los ataques?! ¡El ni siquiera esta despierto! ¡Usa tu cabeza como se supone que tienes que usarla y busca las verdaderas pruebas! ¡Mi hermano a protegido tu patético trasero junto con el resto de los idiotas perros de Arceus! ¡Eh incluso a protegido a ese idiota! ¡No voy a permitir que menos precien su memoria así por así! ¡No después de todo lo que hizo por ustedes! ¡¿Así es como le pagan?! ¡No se cuanto aguantara el mundo con guardianes tan patéticos como ustedes! -grito y soltó el agarra psíquico haciendo que Mewtwo caía al suelo-

Ella se dio la vuelta y levito entre los árboles, mientras que Mew también era liberada del agarra.

Mew voló para verificar el estado de Mewtwo, para cuando ambos levantaron la mirada, la Mew de ojos amarillos ya no estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

-Así que esta en le Región del Hielo -dijo seriamente aquel ser divino-

Mewtwo: así es Lord Arceus -dijo un poco inseguro- Em Mi señor ¿No cree que...? -intento decir, pero fue interrumpido-

Arceus: la joven Bonnie esta con el ¿Verdad? -dijo y ellos asintieron- Bien, el núcleo de Zygarder rojo iré con ustedes a la región del Hielo eh intentaremos saber su ubicación y detener todo esto -todos se miraron un poco inseguros, pero igualmente asintieron, no es como si tuvieran otra opción-

El núcleo de Zygarder rojo, o Squishy, como lo llaman sus amigos, los cuales no son muchos, se puso en el hombro de Mewtwo.

Abrieron un portal hacia el mismo lugar donde encontraron a Bonnie, y pasaron, inmediatamente se abrazaron a si mismos por el frio, excepto el pobre Squishy pues, él no tiene brazos.

Mewtwo: bien, ahora solo hay que encontrarla -dijo empezando a levitar hacia alguna dirección al azar-

Mew: más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la ultima vez solo tuvimos suerte -dijo levitando junto a el-

Mewtwo: grr -gruño sabiendo que tenía razón-

De pronto escucharon una voz cantando.

Ame agaru tochuu no  
Shizuku nagamete  
Migime ni konekuta  
Tsunagu douryoku

Mewtwo: ¿Qué esta diciendo? -podrá ser el mas inteligente en el salón del origen, pero aun no había conocido todo los idiomas del mundo-

Mew: es japonés, yo te lo puedo traducir, sin embargo, deberíamos acercarnos, tal vez sea ella -dijo y empezó a volar mientras que cantaba la canción en español-

Midare midare kono ondo de  
Subete tokeruyou na  
Tobase tobase horoguramu de  
Kanashimi no sekai he

Confusión, confusión

hace mucho calor

y todo se derrite sin más.

Debes ir, debes ir

con el holograma

a un mundo de pena y pesar.

Siguieron la canción mientras que esta cada vez se volvía cada vez mas oscura, tanto que estaba haciendo llorar Mew mientras la traducía.

Soshite ayatsurareru  
Soshite ayatsurareru  
Sono sekai ni nani ga mieru?

Yo soy un ser manipulado,

yo soy un ser manipulado.

En este mundo cruel,

¿qué es lo que logras ver?

Ijou na shikou kairo noizu wo  
Hito ha sou sore wo "ai" to mada yondeiru  
Sono "ai" wo uminagara aishiau sekai de ha

"ai ga ataerarenai mono ha inai" to

Al anormal ruido dentro de sus cabezas,

ellos al parecer le siguen llamando ''amor''.

En un mundo en donde todos quieren,

reciben y dan ese sentimiento.

No hay nadie aquí que logre vivir

sin un poco de ese ''amor''.

Kurikaesu rekishi wo  
Insutoru shite  
Aoshiroku unare yo  
Hibiku raimei

Aquella historia que se instaló,

ahora se va a repetir.

Un pálido rayo de luz azul

el cielo va a atravesar.

Tsunage tsunage kono kodo de  
Arasoi no sekai he  
Somare somare parasaito de  
Ketsueki no naka made

Conectar, conectar,

con un código

a un mundo de perdición y traición.

Teñido, teñido,

como aquel parásito

que infectó tu corazón.

Soshite nani ga mieru?  
Soshite nani ga mieru?  
Sore ha sora wo kudaku hikari

Y dime, ¿qué ves ahora?

Y dime, ¿qué ves ahora?

El gran destello azul

el cielo destroza.

Kurutta fukakutei douryoku wo  
Hito ha sou sore wo "inochi" to mada yondeiru  
Sono "inochi" wo mamorinagara  
Ubaiau sekai de ha  
"namida nagashite nagekumono ha inai" to  
Shinjite...

Y es que la locura es una fuente de poder,

eso es a lo que ellos siguen llamando ''vida''.

En este mundo donde se arrebatan y protegen esas ''vidas''.

¿Quién aquí no sufrió

por no tener una razón...

para vivir?

Ameagaru sora ni  
Kibou no ato  
Saita mizutamari  
Koudou no ato  
Okiteyo  
Okiteyo  
Sabitsuita haguruma ga mawaridasu  
Tsunagatte

Un rastro de un milagro

en el cielo nació...

Un rastro del latir de un

inocente corazón...

"ai" motsu seimei wo  
Hito ha sou sore wo "hito" to mada yondeiru  
Sono "hito" wo mamorinagara  
Koroshiau sekai de ha  
"namida nagashite nageku mono ha inai" to

Despierta ya...

Despierta ya...

Aquellos viejos engranajes

se empiezan a

girar y conectar...

Ijou na shikou kairo noizu wo  
Hito ha sou sore wo "kami" to mada yondeiru  
Sono "kami" wo shinjinagara  
Sukuwareru sekai de ha  
"koe wo karashite nageku mono ha inai" to  
Shinjite...

Aquellos que siguen con ''vida''

son lo que ellos siguen llamando ''humanos''.

En un mundo donde se asesina y protege a esos ''humanos''.

¿Quien no ha llorado y sufrido

por estar en soledad?

Un anormal ruido dentro de sus cabezas,

esos ''humanos'' al parecer le llaman a ese ruido ''Dios''.

Dicen que éste mundo se salvará

si todos creen en ese ''Dios''.

Ya empiezo a oír gritos de ayuda

y les advierto

pero no me creen...

A este punto ya habían encontrado la fuente de la voz, y efectivamente, era la pequeña Mew, esta se encontraba sentada en un árbol de espaldas a ellos, Mew se encontraba llorando por la canción, sobre todo por lo que decía era totalmente cierto.

 **Este mundo ya no dudará más…**

Mewtwo y Squishy se podrían decir que también les había llegado la canción, mas Squishy que Mewtwo, pero de igual forma, eso fue…Profundo…

Estaban a punto de decir algo, hasta que la misma Mew les llamó la atención.

Bonnie: ¿Qué hacen aquí? -volteándolos con enojo y entrecerrando los ojos al notar que su antiguo amigo estaba ahí-

Squishy: Bonnie…Nosotros… -intento decir, en su rostro se mostraba el arrepentimiento, pero eso ella ni lo tomo en cuenta por su respuesta-

Bonnie: ¡Cállate! -volando hasta que quedo en frente de ellos- ¡Se que todo lo que dirán son mentiras nada más! ¡Ya cometieron un error que le costó todo al mundo! ¡¿Qué me hace creer que no lo harán de nuevo?! -dio su punto con furia-

Squishy: sabemos lo que hicimos y… -nuevamente intento decir algo, pero nuevamente ella no interrumpió-

Bonnie: Si vas a decir "Arrepentidos", ya te estas tragando tus palabras, se que nadie esta realmente arrepentido, y se que te trajeron aquí solo por si simple hecho de que éramos amigos y que cabía la posibilidad de que te dijera donde se encuentra mi hermano, pero ¿Qué crees? ¡Eso no está pasando ni muerta! -juro con seriedad-

Mewtwo: Podría leerte la mente fácilmente -entrecerró los ojos a la menor-

Bonnie: ¿De verdad? ¿Te recuerdo lo que hice el otro día? -pregunto con evidente sarcasmo-

Mewtwo: solo me tomaste por sorpresa -dijo serio-

Bonnie: adelante, intenta -se puso en frente de el-

Mewtwo miro fijamente a Bonnie y lentamente pensó que entraba a su mente, hasta que se encontró con una barrera mental, intento romperla, pero la barrera al parecer reacciono y mando un fuerte ataque a la mente de Mewtwo que lo mando a volar.

Mew: ¡Mewtwo! -voló rápidamente al ver que salió volando causando que choque con un árbol-

Bonnie: -bufo- Eso le pasa por idiota -miro a la célula que había saltado antes de que Mewtwo saliera volando- No quiero volver a verte, ni a ti, ni a ninguno de esos perros idiotas de Arceus, ni siquiera a ese idiota, ¿Quedo claro? -dijo seriamente y la célula se mantuvo callada- Tomare eso como un si -voló en la dirección opuesta desapareciendo entre los arboles-

Squishy: -suspirando al ver que se va- Ha cambiado, ya no es esa dulce niña a la que conocí -dijo triste pero sabia que fue su culpa la causa de su cambio-

Mew: Tranquilo, estoy segura de que volverá a ser la de antes cuando arreglemos todo -dijo ayudando a Mewtwo para que se parara, fue un golpe duro-

Squishy: eso espero -suspiro-

Mewtwo: si es que podemos arreglar todo, todos nosotros sabemos que nada estará bien hasta que empecemos a hacer las cosas bien, y nadie sabe como comenzar a hacer eso… -suspirando-

Sus acompañantes se callaron sabiendo que tenia razón, no había forma de hacer lo correcto cuando ni siquiera saben como hacerlo.

La respuesta, era más fácil de lo que esperaban.

 **Pobres tontos.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Fue bueno que llegáramos a tiempo para salvarlo del juicio -dijo una luz azul claro en la oscuridad-

-Lo mismo pienso querida hermana, ahora a asuntos más importantes -dijo una luz verde sonando seria- Él está en un estado de invernación gracias a lo sucedido

-¿Qué haremos para sacarlo? -pregunto una luz azul marina, la voz sonaba mucho mas joven e inexperta que las otras dos-

-Eh pensado en que Samaya y yo le demos uno de nuestros cristales

-¡¿Cómo se los darán si no se pueden mover?! -pregunto estupefacto-

-Eso es cierto joven, sin embargo, no necesariamente necesitamos dárselos personalmente -respondió de la luz verde-

-Ah, piensas darle un mensaje a ella ¿No? -respondió su hermana-

-Así es, le avisare a la pequeña y ella buscara los cristales, joven -llamo la atención de la luz marina- ¿Cuánto falta para que tu alma se unifique con el aura del elegido?

-No mucho, probablemente para mañana ya esta listo

-Perfecto, sabes lo que tienes que hacer inmediatamente ¿Verdad? -inquirió la luz verde-

-Si, tengo que ir de inmediato a la Región del Hielo y proteger a su hermana -respondió seriamente-

-Excelente, aclarado todo, será mejor retirarnos antes de que nos llamen -dicho esto las luces desaparecieron-

…

Mew estaba volando por los caminos del árbol del comienzo, ya habían avisado a Arceus de lo sucedido, cabe decir que no estaba feliz, ella suspiro, a pesar de sus intentos por hacer recapacitar a Arceus, de nada ha servido, y eso que ella no era la única en intentarlo.

En fin, cuando llego a la cámara del corazón del árbol, se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña Mew de ojos amarillos con un cristal verde, pequeño, en sus manos.

Mew: ¡Hey! -grito llamando la atención de la Mew blanca- ¿Qué haces con eso?! -grito y voló para quitarle el cristal, pero esta se teletransporto desapareciendo-

Justo cuando ella iba a seguirla, una voz la detuvo, una voz que conocía bien.

-Tranquila Mew, déjame explicarte -dijo la voz de la luz verde, la cual se revela como el árbol del comienzo-

Mew: ¿Qué quieres explicar?! ¡Ella se llevo un cristal! -inquirió enojada-

-No Mew, yo se lo di

…

Bonnie reapareció en un lugar que parecía una fuente interna con muchos canales de arriba abajo, ella volteo a ver a la corona del mar justo a tiempo para ver una luz salir de uno de los cristales y convertirse en un cristal azul del mismo tamaño que el cristal del árbol del comienzo. Ella lo agarro e inmediatamente se teletransporto. No llego a ver a cierta Princesa Pokemon que la había visto.

Manaphy, a diferencia de Mew, ella ya estaba enterada de lo que estaban haciendo el Templo del Mar y el Arbol del comienzo, y ella esperaba que funcionara.

Manaphy: Por favor Papa estate bien -rezo preocupada-

…

La Mew reapareció en una fuente en medio de un gran jardín, ella vio el Soul Dew adentro de esta, sin embargo, esta no hizo nada, espero unos buenos segundos hasta que al fin la joya emitió una luz.

Bonnie esperaba que apareciera otro cristal para llevárselos a su hermano, ella estaba apurada, no le gustaba dejar tanto tiempo solo a su hermano.

Para su sorpresa, la luz no se transformo en un cristal, estaba tomando la forma de un Pokemon.

Un Latios.

Después de que la luz se disolviera, efectivamente se vio un Latios, y este miro a su alrededor hasta que miro a la Mew.

Latios: Hola, tu debes ser Bonnie ¿Verdad? -pregunto a la Mew quien asintió lentamente- Bien, yo soy Latios, antiguo Guardian del Soul Dew

Bonnie: ¿Antiguo? -inquirió mirándolo-

Latios: digo antiguo, por que ahora soy tu guardián -revelo su misión-

Bonnie: ¿Qué?! -grito estupefacta-

Latios: así es, el Templo del Mar y el Árbol de comienzo, me encomendaron la misión de protegerte a ti y a Ash -dijo seriamente-

Antes de que Bonnie pudiera decir algo, o más bien protestar, un grito los alerto, al parecer alguien se había dado cuenta de la manifestación de aura que tuve el Soul Dew por unos minutos, y ellos conocían muy bien ese grito.

Antes de que Latios si quiero pudiera decir algo, Bonnie los había teletransportado. Para cuando la fuente del grito llego, ya no había nada.

Quien soltó el grito era un dragona roja y blanca con ojos dorados, era Latias.

Ella miro el Soul Dew adentro de la fuente, lo examino y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, y asumió que solo fue su imaginación. Dicho esto, se marchó a descansar.

Pero pudo jurar que vio un pequeño destello de luz de la fuente…

…

Latios y Bonnie reaparecieron en medio del bosque nevado, Latios inmediatamente intento encontrar calor en sí mismo.

Latios: uhhh ¿P-Por que no nos teletransportaste al refugio? -logro tartamudear-

Bonnie: no puedo teletransportare al refugio porque tiene un campo de fuerza que impide que aparezca allí, medida de seguridad -dijo simplemente volando, con los cristales en mano, hacia cierta dirección-

Latios la siguio como pudo, al ser un dragón, el no toleraba mucho el frio, como todos los dragones, excepto Kyurem.

Siguieron volando por unos minutos, que fueron eternos para Latios, llegaron a unas enredaderas congeladas cubiertas de nieve, que daba la apariencia de ser una pared.

Bonnie puso una pata en la "Pared" y una luz amarilla, mas un pequeño símbolo, aparecieron en la pared, luego las enredaderas se movieron abriendo una entrada. Bonnie entro seguida de Latios, apenas entraron las enredaderas cerraron la entrada.

Cuando Latios pudo enfocar su vista, pudo ver maravillado una cúpula con luz del sol (al menos eso creía que era), había arboles ordenados de tal manera que rodeaban un lago y el césped ella tan verde y brillante que Latios creía que este debía ser el lugar mas limpio en toda la tierra.

Bonnie no vio nada del paisaje que creo su hermano, el principalmente lo hizo como refugio para ella, era pequeña y aun no se acostumbraba del todo a las bajas temperaturas, pero hacia lo que podía, ella se arrodillo a centímetros del lago y saco los cristales.

Latios vio como ella ponía los cristales suavemente en el agua y estos parecían disolverse en una luz y dirigirse hacia una figura que estaba en el fondo del lago.

El miro con tristeza la figura, pensar que a alguien tan puro como el allá sufrido ese destino era inaudito.

El vio que las luces se fusionaban con la figura y luego todo estaba tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero tanto Bonnie como Latios sabían que eso era solo el comienzo de su recuperación, aun faltaban cosas que hacer, pero estaban cerca.

Ella volteo a ver al dragón, que a este punto estaba a su lado.

Bonnie: ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo? -pregunto seriamente-

Latios no se sorprendió por la pregunta, le habían advertido que no confiaría en el a la primera.

Latios: por que el salvo mi ciudad y a mi hermana, eh incluso hizo todo lo posible por salvarme, al no poder hacerlo, el hizo el acto más puro y valiente que allá visto, el me dio gran parte de su aura para que pueda revivir, fue un proceso lento pero funciono, quiero compensarlo, puede que no allá confiado en el a la primera, pero quiero ayudarlo ahora, el me dio una nueva oportunidad, quiero darle esa oportunidad ahora, si hay alguien que merece una vida feliz -miro a la figura en el lago- Es el

Bonnie pensó en silencio profundo las palabras de Latios, sabia que todo lo que dijo era cierto, su hermano le había contado lo que sucedió en Altomare hace tantos años, le conto como sintió que perdió a un gran amigo y que se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido, así que el hizo ese acto para, como dijo Latios, darle una segunda oportunidad. Ella suspiro y miro al Eon.

Bonnie: se que lo que dices es cierto, sin embargo, eso no bastara para que tengas mi confianza -dijo seriamente-

Latios: entiendo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que confíes en mi -juro con determinación-

Bonnie lo miro por unos segundos y luego Latios noto que su rostro tomaba una expresión de frustración junto con el movimiento crispado de una de sus orejas. Él sabía que algo malo estaba pasando.

Latios: ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto esperando que no fuera nada grave-

Bonnie: el idiota y sus perros están aquí -dijo con sumo desprecio en su voz, y Latios entendió perfectamente a quienes se refería- Quédate aquí, iré a ajustar cuenta con esos idiotas -dijo comenzando a levitar-

Latios: iré si se pasan de la raya -dijo serio-

Bonnie: bien -realmente no le importaba, mientras no interfiriera-

Latios vio como desaparecía del refugio, miro a la figura en el agua y suspiro.

Latios: despierta pronto Ash


End file.
